Warriors: Dawn of Time
by Fenser13
Summary: Long, long ago, before Firestar was born, before the moonstone or moonpool were created, before Thunder, Wind, River, or Shadow Clans came to be, there was the Dawn of Time. My first FanFic. R&R. If you find any erros, tell me. I want it to be good.


**A/N-Hey, anyboby out there? ive only got one review and its totally offensive, so that doesnt really help me out much... anyway the 3rd chapter is out (i have been miraculously cured of writer's block) so enjoy. this chapter is slightly longer than the last. remember R&R**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors, do i gotta keep saying it? **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Goldpaw woke up just as the sun was rising, as Stoneclaw had instructed the night before. He reluctantly uncurled himself from his nest and away from Stormpaw, who had groomed his fur last evening, then had lain down with him. He yawned widely, and tugged a stray bit of moss from his fur before walking out into the morning sunlight.

He blinked o couple of times, then strode over to the fresh kill pile for some breakfast. His stomach grumbled just as he was going to sink his teeth into a plump, juicy finch. "Goldpaw! What do you think you're doing?" An angry meow came from behind him. Stoneclaw was walking rapidly toward him."I'm getting something to eat" mewed Goldpaw confusedly."Goldpaw, the warrior code calls for queens and elders to be fed before the warriors and apprentices. You should know that."

Stoneclaw's voice had lost its angry edge, but he still sounded disappointed."I'm sorry, Stoneclaw". Stoneclaw sighed but said, "Sorry catches no prey, Goldpaw." Goldpaw hung his head. "Come, I will show you the forest, then you can eat." Stoneclaw then strode toward the fern entrance. Goldpaw was instantly excited by the idea of touring the forest after being confined to the camp for so long.

Goldpaw bounded after his mentor, taking in all the wonderful sights, sounds, and smells that engulfed him as he emerged into the forest. He had to stop for a moment to let the giddy sensation of freedom pass."Come, Goldpaw, I will show you the StormClan border first. At the sound of this, Goldpaw ran to Stoneclaw.

As they traveled through the forest, Goldpaw was alert for all the forest's sounds. He heard mice scampering through the underbrush, smelled the vile scent of fox dung, and saw all different plants that surrounded him. By the time he began to catch the scent of other cats, Goldpaw was winded and in need of a rest." Come Goldpaw, it is only a little farther now" Stoneclaw meowed, sensing that Goldpaw was tired.

They padded along for another twenty fox-lengths before Stoneclaw abruptly stopped. Goldpaw wrinkled his nose at the smell that was coming from a couple tail-lengths ahead of them. Stoneclaw saw this, "That is the smell of StormClan cats, this is the border that we share" he meowed grimly, "Remember this scent well".

They traveled along the StormClan border for a time before they reached a sandy plain that stretched into the distance until it met the hills at the base of a towering mountain range with snow capped peaks. "This is the Snake Plain" Stoneclaw meowed, "on the far side of this is StormClan territory. As of now, we are still in control of Snake Plain, but StormClan consistently attacks us to gain control of the hunting ground, which has a lot of adders, and mice hiding in it."

Goldpaw took this all in with wonder and excitement, imagining all the great battles that must have taken place there. Stoneclaw began to pad along the edge of the sandy plane, and Goldpaw followed. "But Stoneclaw, aren't we going to go explore around, see if any StormClan cats are lurking about?" He questioned. "No Goldpaw, the Snake Plain is too dangerous for young cats, a bite from an adder could kill you."

They walked along, Stoneclaw stopping every few fox-lengths to renew the scent markings along the border. After a while, Goldpaw began to hear the sound of water, a lot of it that was flowing rapidly away from the mountains. "Stoneclaw, are we coming up to a river?" Goldpaw mewed. "Very good" Stoneclaw purred as they emerged from the forest onto a river embankment.

The river was several fox-lengths long, too far for a cat to leap, but not too wide to swim across. "This is the RainClan border, Goldpaw; can you scent any RainClan cats?" Stoneclaw looked at Goldpaw. He took a big sniff. Over the damp smell of the river, he could faintly make out the smell of other strange cats. "RainClan are talented at finding food from the river" Stoneclaw meowed, "they usually eat fish, along with what they can hunt in the forest".

Suddenly, the light breeze shifted in direction, and a mouth-watering scent filled Goldpaw's nose. Stoneclaw too, seemed to smell it. "Water vole" he mewed quietly. Slowly, he slid onto his haunches and crept forward, his paws not making a sound on the soft sand. Goldpaw could see the creature now, it was snuffling around the base of a tall rock. It froze, but with one swipe, Stoneclaw came down on it, trapping it before it could escape."There" he meowed with satisfaction."Now let's go back and you can eat after you give this to the elders. That is your duty now as an apprentice; you have to take care of the elders."

They trotted along under the tall trees, the mid-afternoon light filtering small shards of sun and warmth that Goldpaw flitted through as the two made their way towards the camp. They arrived at the fern tunnel rather quickly, and Stoneclaw put down the vole he was carrying so his apprentice could bring it to the elders. Most cats were basking in the warm glow of the sunlight, and a few blinked greetings at Goldpaw as he made his way to the large rock nestled to the side of the camp.

"Thank-you" Whitefoot purred when Goldpaw came in, dropping the juicy vole onto the packed ground. "Hello Goldpaw" meowed Tornear. Honeyfeather rasped her greetings before her and Tornear started on the vole. "So Goldpaw, what did you do today?" the white tom asked kindly.

Just as Goldpaw was about to launch into the story of his day, a cat entered the den behind them. "Goldpaw, Forreststar needs us in his den!" the excited mew belonged to Stormpaw who was jumping up and down impatiently. "Oh, okay. Goodbye Whitefoot, goodbye Honeyfeather, Tornear."

Goldpaw followed his eager friend toward the hollowed out log that served as the leader den. Forreststar was waiting for them, his brilliant green eyes taking in the two young cats as they entered the den. "Hello Goldpaw and Stormpaw" the grey and beige tom meowed.

He waited until they sat, then said, "Stormpaw, Goldpaw, since you two are new apprentices, I have decided to have you accompany me and some others to the Gathering of the full moon tonight. Do you two wish to come?". "Ooooh yes please Forreststar, thank-you!" Stormpaw meowed excitedly. "Oh, yes please Forreststar, thank-you." Goldpaw also meowed eagerly.

"Good" Forreststar meowed. "Now go and rest until moonhigh so you are ready for the journey to Fourstones. Forreststar dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

Stormpaw purred happily as they made their way toward the apprentice den, and Goldpaw couldn't help but feel a deep sense of satisfaction.

Curled up with Stormpaw, Goldpaw drifted off into sleep, eager for the night to come.

* * *

**Anyone like this chapter? the gathering should be important and it will probably set the plot into motion, so ill try not to keep you waiting. remember, R&R**


End file.
